firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Splinter
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Other Names "It." Nano Splinter Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Operational Appearance It has two forms. One of which is a statue form (or inanimate form). The other one looks to be a very lifelike and breathing one and seems to be like the creature that it takes the form of. Statue: It takes on the appearance of a statue o looks like a weird looking figure with several hands out with the palms facing upwards, an equal number on each side. The facial structure of the statue is quite simple but it can be taken more at a symmetric level. There's also quite a bit of symbolism on this structure. It seems to have several carved beads made out of the same material it is. The material that is made out of is seems to be obsidian or some sort of unknown black metal that is mixed with some unknown rock-like material. Everything is in perfect proportions and the statue form of this being doesn't seem to show any wear or tare about it (zilcho damage). The eyes are centered but equidistant from each other. The eyes are represented by gems. The gems themselves have certain patterns inscribed on them that symbolize life and death. The left eye has the inscribed patterns that symbolize life and the right eye has inscribed patterns that symbolize death. There are multiple inscribed pictures across the arms and while it may look like a pikmin, there's also a slight ripmin similarity through how the statue is made. It seems like as if the statue might have a bit of a scaly appearance and the feet seem very claw like. Animated Form: It takes on the shape of a ripmin but is made out of an unknown black metal and is entirely gray in appearance. It has multiple sensors across its body to make it take on the exact appearance of a regular ripmin. The sensors have recorded data of what a ripmin looks like and so makes It look like one of them. All of its body is made to look just like the real thing with no difference between them. Yet, it seems to have countless microscopic holes running across its body. It has within it a core generator that powers all of its systems and it also has an anti-gravity system installed into it and so it can literally ignore the effects of gravity on its body. It has a bunch of weapons stored up that aren't seen from the outlook of it. Its entire appearance will deceive even the smartest of ripmin. Powers It seems to hold power far greater than most robotic beings but is set to use only 10% of the power meaning that it can get to be about ten times tougher or even further than that if it overloads its limiters. Its main purpose seems to be destroying things but it has an alternate purpose. This one is to ward off certain beings and its primary function is to ward off Ripmin and so it is specifically built to deal with multiple ripmin. The holes on its body are where its main component for attacking comes from and also for its main method for its alternate purpose comes from. Specifically, anything that it does will come from those holes but those holes are not really seen at all because of their microscopic size. The exact feature of these holes are black flexible metal strings that some of them are razor sharp while the others are built to dig into the skin and be tight and almost impossible to remove or tear through. It's not unbreakable though. It seems that this robot has an almost countless supply of strings. Its strings are very versatile and that means that it can be used for anything. These strings can even be completely invisible. This robot has more functions but it generally only accesses this one when it doesn't go into rampage mode. It has a rampage mode. It can switch between inanimate (statue) form (cannot move and hardly causes damage) and animate (live) form. It is quite fast in its animated form. The strings have a lot of tensile strength and seem bigger than the holes that they come from. This is merely due to the fact that there are pocket dimensions (the microscopic holes are just there for show if any being could see them) which store the string in there. It can modify its own voice to match that of a talking non-mechanical being. Weaknesses Inanimate: Nothing Animated: It takes time to shift between forms but it usually does the shifting on its way to the current destination. Water is a viable weakness as are light (though it only blinds him and does little damage to him) and sacred energy. Resistances Animated: It can minimize the damage caused through the redistribution of the damage around itself (except when dealing with water). Inanimate: nothing Immunities Animated: Electricity (cannot be pierced) Inanimate: It cannot be destroyed when it is in its inanimate form or hurt for that matter. Personality It is quite polite and has a sort of chivalrous code that it follows though it likes to cut away from the code sometimes. It holds no emotions towards any opponent that it fights and is quite serious when it gets into a fight but when it is not fighting then it is almost friendly. History It wasn't a machine created by Keijo but instead was created or "made" by Goggles through his technical know-how. There's not much else to say about it except that it might have been a ripmin before Goggles got his hands on it but any information about "It" has been lost. There might be more history about who "It" was. Themes Main: Guardian of Light 1 - Chocobo's Dungeon Rampage Mode: Guardian of Flame 2 - Chocobo's Dungeon Battle: Phoenix Battle - Chocobo's Dungeon Rampage Mode: Final Battle - Chocobo's Dungeon Trivia I really oughta shoot my imaginative nerve that keeps coming up with ideas. Well, this one is sorta new... Original stuff...Maybe... It is more of a anti-ripmin character. Using range and things that can stand being pulled distances. Tropes that Apply to the Character info here, any person can edit this section for any person's created character Category:Robots Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minor Characters